Grimm Wiki:Löwen Games/2014
Your official home for the Löwen Games Check the current standings at Challonge! =Selection Sunday (March 16)= Today, we choose who the referee-reporters are. These people will let us know the outcome of all the matches by deciding who will win and writing a brief synopsis of the match. Referee-Reporters Matches will be assigned to each referee-reporter using a random number generator to help keep things balanced. *Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) *Dragonfighter1 (talk) *Roacher27 (talk) * =Matches= Coverage of the matches will be posted below as they are completed. Please do not change the outcomes of any matches below once they are posted. First Fourteen (March 18-19) March 18 Waage vs. Eisbiber Fuchsbau vs. Wütende Taube Kasipepo vs. Luisant-Pêcheur Malin Fatal vs. Glühenvolk Rotznasig Carcaju vs. Mauzhertz Gefrierengeber vs. Weasel Wesen Scharfblicke vs. Seltenvogel March 19 Nilpferd vs. Genio innocuo Drang-Zorn vs. Stangebär R: R27 Chinese Dragon Wesen vs. Reinigen R: R27 Skalengeck vs. Musai Naiad vs. Human Waschbar vs. Faeteo fatalis R: R27 Spinnetod vs. Seelengut Round of 64 (March 20-21) March 20 Dämonfeuer vs. Waage R: R27 Balam vs. Klaustreich R: PDX Gelumcaedus vs. Trasque R: BTW Skalenzahne vs. Coyotl R: R27 Manticore vs. Fuchsbau R: R27 Raub-Kondor vs. Yaguaraté R: BTW Hadosheru vs. Kasipepo R: PDX Jägerbar vs. Wildermann R: DF1 Koschie vs. Glühenvolk Glühenvolk will be standing on a slashed leg and has had significant blood loss. R: PDX Höllentier vs. Shnabeltiermörder R: BTW Hässlich vs. Rotznasig Carcaju R: R27 Minotaur vs. Hexenbiest R: DF1 Jinnamuru Xunte vs. Weasel Wesen R: BTW Rißfleisch vs. El Cucuy R: R27 Siegbarste vs. Scharfblicke R: DF1 Mordstier vs. Mellifer R: PDX March 21 Murciélago vs. Nilpferd R: PDX Schakal vs. Geier R: R27 Königschlange vs. Pflichttreue R: DF1 Endezeichen Grimm vs. Krampus R: BTW Wildesheer vs. ? R: R27 Steinadler vs. Blutbad R: BTW Nuckelavee vs. ? R: DF1 Dickfellig vs. Bauerschwein R: PDX Cracher-Mortel vs. Musai R: BTW Hundjäger vs. Lebensauger R: R27 Sorglosgör vs. Naiad R: DF1 Wendigo vs. Ziegevolk R: PDX Fuchsteufelwild vs. ? R: PDX Aswang vs. Lausenschlange R: DF1 Mauvais Dentes vs. ? R: R27 Taureus-Armenta vs. Frosch Schleimig R: BTW Quarterfinals (March 22-23) March 22 ? vs. ? R: PDX ? vs. ? R: BTW ? vs. ? R: DF1 ? vs. ? R: R27 ? vs. ? R: PDX ? vs. ? R: DF1 ? vs. ? R: R27 ? vs. ? R: BTW March 23 ? vs. ? R: DF1 ? vs. ? R: R27 ? vs. ? R: PDX ? vs. ? R: BTW ? vs. ? R: PDX ? vs. ? R: DF1 ? vs. ? R: R27 ? vs. ? R: BTW Sweet Sixteen (March 27-28) March 27 ? vs. ? R: DF1 ? vs. ? R: PDX ? vs. ? R: BTW ? vs. ? R: R27 March 28 ? vs. ? R: R27 ? vs. ? R: BTW ? vs. ? R: PDX ? vs. ? R: DF1 Elite Eight (March 29-30) March 29 ? vs. ? R: PDX ? vs. ? R: BTW March 30 ? vs. ? R: DF1 ? vs. ? R: R27 Final Four (April 5) ? vs. ? R: R27 ? vs. ? R: BTW Final Championship Match (April 7) ? vs. ? R: DF1